Adventures of Batman and Rudy 2: Batman vs Tattletails
by I am SuperWhoLock
Summary: A new adventure of Batman and his friend Rudy. This is a sequel to my classic story "Adventures of Batman and Rudy". You need to read that story first before reading this sequel, otherwise you wont understand nothing and you will feel angry. So please dont flame, and if you find the plot confusing, please read the first part before commenting. Thank you :)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: SADNESS IN A BUKKAKE NIGHT Part 1: The sadness**

2 years after the death of the Joker, Batman and his good friend Rudy (AN: His real name was Terence, Rudy was his superhero name, just like Batman real name is Bruce you probably already know that :)) were sleeping in the same bed after having sex all night. Rudy was happy and he still had a boner after all the sex but Batman was very nervous and sweating because he was having a nightmare: He was in a dar and creepy place, which looked like a labyrinth but was not exactly like that and he was pursuited by some ugly caveman monsters with gargoyle wings and bigs cocks with teeth like snakes and then Batman had to run away for his life, but then he saw a cross of fire on the distance and the joker was crucified on it.

the joker seemed very angry and he did not have eyes, only two bullet holes instead of eyes, so he only could cry tears of blood.

"BATMAN!" the joker screamed on the cross of fire while crying tears of blood. "BATMAN, WHY DID YOU LET ME DIE, YOU DIRTY CUNT-LICKING ASSHOLE? WHY, YOU MOTHERFUCKER WHYYY? I WAS YOUR BROTHER ANS YOU LET ME DIE! CURSE YOU FOREVER!"

"No, Joker, you are wrong! It was Batgirl who killed you because you were going to kill some innocent people! She had to kill you for the greater good!"

"BUT WHAT ABOUT THE FOUR COMMANDMENT, BATMAN? WHAT ABOUT THE FUCKING FOURTH COMMANDMENT, YOU SHITHEAD? YOU LET ME DIE, COCKMONGLER! YOU LET ME DIE AND YOU DID NOTHING! GO FUCK YOURSELF, BRUCE! YOU SUCK! I HOPE YOU DIE LIKE ME!"

"No, Joker please don't hate me, you are my brother!" but then the cross of fire vanished and Batman was left alone and crying.

At the next day during breakfast Batman was very depressed and he did not want to eat his bacon with eggs so Rudy asked him:

"Whats wrong, Batman? Why you havent eaten your bacon and eggs yet? They look tasty and I would eat them but Im vegan, so I cant eat it."

"Im fine, Rudy, I just dont want to eat right now..."

then batman left the kitchen and went to the bathroom where he took a shower and then masturbated in the shower like that guy from American Beauty, and he also cried while he was masturbating.

alfred heard his crying and masturbating sounds from the distance so he told Rudy:

"I think Master Bruce is still upset about the death of the Joker...We need to cheer him up!"

"I can see why Batman is still upset, after all the joker was his brother and that is why he always refused to kill him, but Batgirl killed him 2 years ago ebcause he was going to kill a lot of innocent people. And the daughter of ras as gul throw the remains of zombie joker to one incinerator, so ras as gul couldnt revive him using the lazarus pit..."

"Yeah, I remember all that..." Alfred replied. "But the important thing is to make Master Bruce happy again. Any idea, Rudy?"

"Well, when I was sad, my boyfriend Keith organized my a surprise bukkake party with all his bear friends...It made so happy!"

"Wait you have a boyfriend? is he ok with you fucking Master Bruce, Terrence?"

"Yeah, dont worry we have a very open relationship, and he is cool with me fucking Bruce. Besides, he is also fucking other guys and sometimes send me the pics to my facebook, and I see them the pics of me fucking Bruce. He thinks thats hot."

"Oh, cool." Alfred said.

So Rudy left Gotham city and went to Wisconsin where his boyfriend Keith lived. On his way to Wisconsin, he stopped at one store to buy groceries for lunch, but they didnt have the vegan stuff Rudy liked, so he left the place disappointed, but the a mysterious hooded figure asked:

"Are you looking for vegan food? I got some delicious vegan food in my store!" said the mysterious hooded man, and Rudy said: "Okay, show me."

They went to the store...It looked like a normal weird store. A store of weird stuff, but not too weird, like Hot Topic. They had vegan food and some guy dressed like a fortune teller.

"Young man, if you allow me to see the palm of your hand, I will tell your future." the fortune teller said.

"No thanks." Rudy replied. "I dont believe in that future stuff. I always like to live in the present."

"Oh, but I can also see the present" answered the fortune teller. answered. "I can see you have a friend who is very sad and depressed."

Rudy was surprised by how accurate those words were, but he still doubted.

"How did you know?"

"As I said, I can see the present. Give your palm and I will tell you how to help your sad friend."

"Okay." Rudy said, but he was a little bit worried that the fortune teller could read his mind, discovering in that way that Bruce Wayne was actually Batman, so Batman will be fucked forever, so he started to think in naked hot guys making out with each other, and doing frotage. He filled his mind with vivid imagery of dicks, and manly asses, and lots of manly naked men rubbing each other and kissing passionately and that caused Rudy to have a boner, but the fortune teller didnt notice or didnt care about this. Instead he said:

"I see your ffiend is very sad and depressed for the death of his brother. That is such a big loss that cant be healed with the mere kindness of friendship. You need something more radical. Have you ever heard about sin eaters, my boy?"

"Yeah." Rudy replied, trying to hide his boner with his long t-shirt.

"Well, I got something that is like a sin eater, but not quite like. Its more like a grief eater...I will eat the pain away."

"That sounds like magic bullshit to me" Rudy commented, but the fortune teller ignored those words. Instead he showed him a toy that like a pink furby wih bedroom eyes.

"What the hell is that?" Rudy asked.

"This is a Tattletails, the toy that all modern kids love. Some say it will be a big success among kiddies like FNAF..."

"I thought that Bendt and the ink machine was the next FNAF..." Rudy asked.

"Well, Tattletails will also be the next FNAF, along with Bendy. My point is that this toy will eat the sorrow of your sad friend, so he can be happy once again..."

"Hum, okay...And how much it will cost?"

"4.50 $"

"Well, I hope that shit works. If not, I will come back here, asking here for a refund..."

"Oh, it will work darling, trust me..." the fortune teller said, and Rudy left the store with the Tattletails toy and the vegan food he bought for himself.

Once he was gone, the store owner and the fortune teller closed the store, and then they got naked, killed a goat, and used their blood to paint a pentagram in the floor.

A big naked red demon with a big hairy penis appeared and they told him:

"Master, the first part of our plan is finally done! We will have our revenge against Batman very soon!"

"I can barely wait." Said the naked red devil, looking at the two satanists naked bodies with lust.

He hypnotized them to make them suck his dick, and then he made the satanists suck each other dicks and do some frotage while he watched and masturbated. Then He peed on them, but it was magical pee, so they didnt die. Then he returned to hell, because the spell made by the two satanists only lasted a few hours.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1.2: SADNESS IN A BUKKAKE NIGHT**

 **Part 2.1: Rudy reunites with Keith and Jim Gordon is captured.**

A few hours later Rudy arrived to Wisconsin, and from there he had to take a special route towards the community where his boyfriend Keith lived.

Keith was a nudist, and he lived with other nudist gay men in one of the deepest corners of the forest, where gay men like him could live,love and be naked with complete freedom.

He was a very hot man, who looked like Ice Cube and had a very big, very cool looking dick, and Rudy was able to recognize it from the distance.

He was very big and strong, and had wide shoulders like a bodybuilder, but he was also a little bit chubby but that didnt matter because Rudy find him hotter that way.

Keith waved Rudy from the door of his house, and Rudy waved him back. He looked so hot and was also naked so Rudy had a boner once he saw him and walked towards his house but then two handsome and big hairy naked men guarding the entrance of that gay nudist community blocked his path and said:

"Sorry dude, but you need to remove all your clothes if you want to enter. Community rules."

"Okay" said Terence (Rudy) and did as the giant guardians ordered. He removed all his clothes (including his underwear and socks) without shame despite he had a big erection because the two guardians were very hot and muscular but also slightly chubby (Just like Rudy liked his men) and had manly bears and manly hair in his chest and a rather voluptuous pubic hair. They were so hot I feel funny just by writing about them but anyway, continuing the story, the two guards chuckled when they saw the HUGE boner Rudy had in those moments, but Rudy did not care and laughed with them.

Keith thought "Damn thats a fucking huge cock! I like it." when he saw the big boner Rudy had, and walked from his house accompanied with one of his lover, called Goh (he was a handsome bear from Japan and he also thought Rudy was hot, but not as hot as Keith.)

"What`s up, bro!" Keith said, and for a moment it seemed like he was going to have a boner too, but he had more self control in that aspect that Rudy, who saluted him and kissed in the mouth.

"Come on, dude! Lets go home!" Keith said and the 3 naked men walked towards their home, while the two sexy guardians chuckled from the distance, but in private they admitted each other that the visitor was a super hot man.

"Damn, I wish I was fucking Keith right!" one of the guards said to another.

"Maybe he will invite us to his house later." the other guard said. "You know Keith always like to share."

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Gotham...**

Officer Jim Gordon was alone in his home, showering and rubbing the soap all around his beautiful naked body.

Despite his age, he was a very handsome man, and he was all muscular and hairy. Then the phone started ringing and he said: "Shit, fuck, who the hell is calling me now?" as he came out of the shower, covering his big privates with a white towel.

"Hello? Who is this?" asked Jim and a weird noise came from the other side of the line. It sounded like someone was cumming.

"Stupid mtoherfucking prank callers!" Jim said as he hang up the phone and then the phone started ringing again and Jim asked: "Who the fuck calls?"

"i KNOW YOUR SECRET jIM" A weird voice said from the other side of line and then Jim noticed the call was coming from inside his house and then a huge shadow appeared behind him! It was a monster! A nude giant demon, with a huge boner, and some tentacles behind his back.

The demon used his tentacles to immobilize Jim and then silenced him introducing his tentacles inside the mouth of the old man. The demon forced the towel and then introduced his tentacles inside Jim anus, violating him and filling inside with a strange demonic cum that had sleepy powers and Jim feel down unconcious. The demon then kissed the unconcious Jim and is appeared changed, becoming an exact duplicate of Jim.

Then he trapped the real Jim inside a net made of his own cum, where many other naked men of different ages and width were made prisoner. The trap was in another dimension and the demon can access to that dimension by drawing some star symbols in the floor.

"Soon our master will take over this world..." the demon said in a mysterious manner.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 1.3: SADNESS IN A BUKKAKE NIGHT**

 **Part 2.2: A shadow from the past: The implacable lust of Vandal Savage and unexpected return of an old enemy!**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, somwehre in the mountain area near to Gotham...**

In the depth of the forest there was an old mansion surroudned by mist. A giant msucular man with black hair and brown noses in a red dressing gown approached to a pool filled with human blood...That man looked a bit like a caveman but he was kinda hot in a manly kind of way. That man was...Vandal Savage!

He revealed the robe, revealing his humongous manhood, which was fully erect at those moments, because the smell of blood aroused him and he jumped at the pool and started swimming on it. He swan very well despite having a boner and later he served a bit of the blood in a glass cup, and started drinking it like it was wine.

A few moments later, a bunch of men with dirty clothes arrived to the place: They were the same satanist that gave Rudy a Tattletails toy and that summoned a demon in chapter 1. They smelled very badly because the demon peed on them But Vandal Savage found their smell sexy so he feel very aroused by their presence, having another visible erection.

They kneeled in front of Vandal Savage, who looked at them with a mixture of disdain and lust.

"What the fuck do you want, you dipshits? Did you did what I ordered to you?"

"Yes, master Vandal Savage." said the satanist, showing the marks in their chest. "We gave the man called Terence-also know as Rudy, the best friend of Batman- the toy that will bring his destruction, and destruction of Batman."

"Excellent." Said Vandal Savage. "But why you smell so...Strange?"

"Oh, ebcause we contacted our demon master to inform of the succesful progress of our plan, but he hypnotized us and peed all over us."

"He peed all over you?"

"Yes."

"MOTHERFUCKERS!" screamed Vandal Savage with Anger, as he started punching the satanists and then he used a spell (He is an evil wizard in this story) and captured them in a web made with a combination of the cum of demons and his own cum.

"You dirty motherfuckers dont deserve the honor to taste the sweet urine of our master. That honor is only for his most priviliged servants, like me." Said Vandal Savage, as he started to masturbate the two satanists captured in the web of cum, but not ina gentle and pleasurable manner, but in a very hateful, agressive manner that made the two satanists start moaning in pain. "Dont you ever dare to call the master without asking me permission, do you understand?"

"Master Vandal Savage, please stop..." begged the two satanists.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" asked Vandal Savage again.

"Yes, we understand!" the two satanists said in unison and Vandal Savage used an spell to liberate them from the cum webs. Then he started peeing on them as a punishment, and force them to lick each other, before giving him a blowjob.

"Enough of this." said a voice from inside the mansion, and a naked man appeared behind Vandal Savage while he was receiving a simultaneous blowjob from the two punished satanists. Vandal Savage recognized the voice instantly, and he felt the tip of the erected penis of that another man brushing his manly ass, in a daring manner.

"I see you wanna join the party, Ras as gul" said Vandal Savage.

"Oh, the party is about to start." replied ras al gul. "Let those pathetic motherfuckers go, Savage. I got a more interesting prey to satisfy your lust. Come with me, to the prisoners room..."

Vandal Savage then ordered the two satanists to stop sucking their dick, and reminded them once again the promise they made. They asked Vandal Savage to use his magic to give them new clothes, but Vandal Savage told them to fuck off because he liked to see them humilliated, so the two men had to escape from the place completely naked and covered in the pee and semen of Vandal Savage.

Meanwhile, inside the mansion Vandal Savage said:

"Your new prisoner better be good, Ras al gul."

Ras al gul didnt reply, but instead he traced a magic pentagram in one of the rooms of the mansion, opening a door to another dimension which was a place where the two villains keep their prisoners: All the place was filled with webs made of demons cum, but some of the webs were also made with the combined semen of Vandal Savage and a lots of unconcious naked men of many different ages were held hostage in that place.

"I already had my way all those stupid motherfuckers..." said Vandal Savage, but then Ras al gul smiled in a very sly manner and said:

"No, not all..."

Ras al gul showed then another captured man that was crucified at the center of a gigantic web of cum. Vandal Savage recognized the man instantly: It was Jm Gordon, the chief commissioner of Gotham, and also another of the friends of Batman.

"One fo my demon servants captured him a few hours ago." declard ras al gul, while caressing the dick of the unconcious prisoner, who felt like he was being licked by giant demon in his unconcious dreams.

"Release him." ordered Vandal Savage.

"I will." answered Ras al gul. "But only if you allow me to be the first one to have sex with him."

"What? Why?" asked Vandal Savage.

"Batman cares about this man, so I want him to suffer."

"You are a very odd man, Ras al ghul." declared Vandal Savage. "I thought you were a friend of the Batman, and you even wanted to marry him to your daughter Thalia, but now you hate him so much that orchestrated this whole demon thing plan to take revenge on him."

"Yes, but that was in the past. Now Thalia is dead: She died and Batman didnt care. He didnt even came to her funeral and blamed her for the destruction of the corpse of the Joker. At the end of the day, the batman doesnt care about anoybody but himself. And the joker, He cried like a bitch when the Joker died, but he didnt shed a single tear for my dear Thalia. Motherfucker."

"Okay, okay. Whataver." said Vandal Savage. "But you better hurry. You cant show a man like this and ask my dick to be patient."

"You can watch me first. Then you can join the party..." affirmed ras al gul and used a psell to libertae Jim Gordon fromt he cum web. He also awakened him, because he wanted him to be concious during the whole thing, and he also immobilized him so he couldnt offer any resistence.

"What the fuck is this? What is happening?" asked Jim, but as a response, ras al gul introduced his penis inside Jim gordons mouth and forced the old man to give him a blow job.

"Shut up, you bastard... you deserve to suffer...For being a friend of the Batman.."

Vandal Savage watched the whole scene getting his dic ready to abuse Gordon. Once the blowjob was finished, Vandal Savage jumped at Jim Gordon, and starting hitting him. He then break the spell that immobilized him, because found more pleasurable the sex when his victims offered resistence. Jim Gordon tried to resist, but Vandal Savage was way too strong for him and he wasraped simultaneously by Vandal Savage and Ras al gul, who traced a pentagram with his semen in the chest of Gordon.

"Dont worry, Gordon, I wont kill you" said Ras al gul. "I will keep you alive until you become dependant of our cum to live. Batman will suffer much more in that way..."

then he and Vandal Savage continued raping Gordon (Vandal Savage penetrated him in the ass while Ras as gul forced him to gave him several blowjobs) until he was left unconcious once again and then Vandal Savage imprsioned him once again in the web made of the cum of demons.

"I will do this to every thing that Batman loves for not marrying my daughter tHalia ad letting her die." announced Ras as gul.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
